


Dolor

by MattDreamsMcGregor



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Character Death, Psychological Trauma
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattDreamsMcGregor/pseuds/MattDreamsMcGregor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es un dolor pequeño que comienza en el pecho, como un pinchazo. Casi parece que puedes ignorarlo. Pero crece, poco a poco, sin que te des cuenta.<br/>Pero estando así, con él, ya no duele.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dolor

**Author's Note:**

> Historia escrita en uno de mis arranques depresivos. Parece una tontería, pero cuando estoy triste, si escribo, es como mucho más llevadero.
> 
> Dedicado a [ Lithuem](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lithuem), como no, simplemente por ser tú.

Duele. Es un dolor pequeño que comienza en el pecho, como un pinchazo. Casi parece que puedes ignorarlo. Pero crece, poco a poco, sin que te des cuenta. Al principio provoca ese cosquilleo tan incómodo en la nariz, ése que te avisa que seguramente llorarás pronto. Aún parece que puedes ignorarlo. Pero se forman las primeras lágrimas, las secas con el dorso de la mano, y el dolor sigue creciendo. Es un dolor que conoces muy bien, y no provoca el llanto puntual, ése que se forma cuando te acaba de pasar algo en ese mismo instante, o el llanto provocado por el dolor de una herida. Es el dolor que cargas en tu interior desde hace años, y que no tiene ninguna intención de alejarse de ti. Ése que poca gente conoce, y los que lo hacen, prefieren ignorarlo. Y sigue creciendo, y para cuando te quieres dar cuenta, ya te ocupa todo el pecho, y se hunde hacia atrás, golpeando contra los omóplatos. Baja, con ese ritmo lento, tan despacio que no puedes frenarlo, hasta el estómago. Y allí, bien dentro en tus entrañas, despierta al monstruo, a los demonios que viven en ti, a los fantasmas que no te dejan dormir durante las pesadillas. Es como si hubieras comido algo en mal estado, algo podrido, sólo puede provocarte el asco más corrosivo. El primer sollozo se entremezcla con una arcada, y cada lloro va unido con la sensación de vomito, de necesidad de echar algo fuera, algo que habita en tu estómago y que, a pesar de subir por la garganta, nunca llega a la boca. Nunca puede ser expulsado. Te encorvas hacia delante y tensas todos los músculos de tu cuerpo intentando vomitarlo a sabiendas de que no lo lograrás. ¿Cómo se vomita un dolor? A veces has conseguido echar algo, pero suele ser simplemente ácidos estomacales, y en las peores situaciones, sangre. Te gusta vomitar sangre, al menos sientes que has expulsado algo visible de tu interior, algo que puedes lavar del suelo y de tu ropa, algo que puedes ver desaparecer ante tus ojos con un trapo y algo de agua y jabón. El dolor provoca que pierdas el equilibrio y te sientes en el primer lugar que encuentras. A veces es el sofá, o la cama, pero normalmente terminas en el suelo con la espalda contra la pared. Todo se vuelve oscuro a tu alrededor, y por culpa de las miles de lágrimas que surcan tu rostro, ya no eres capaz de enfocar la mirada en ningún sitio. Los llantos son tan fuertes que sólo logras escucharte a ti mismo, y eso te pone peor. Te hace sentir débil, cobarde, desprotegido, inútil. Pasas tus manos por la cara, dejas que tus dedos vayan hacia el cabello y tiren de él, que tus uñas arañen con surcos rojizos tu carne. Tan sólo deseas que pare. Pero el dolor prosigue con su misión, esa en la que te recuerda todo lo que siempre deseas olvidar, meter en un cajón bajo llave y olvidarte de ello. Quieres golpear algo, pero no tiene forma, ni siquiera es tangible. Cierras tus manos en puños y golpeas el aire antes de dejarlos caer contra el suelo, o el sofá, o el colchón. ¿Cómo puedes pelear a puñetazos contra un dolor? La saliva escurre de entre las comisuras de tus labios, y los mocos, líquidos, reptan de tu nariz para entremezclarse con las lágrimas que yacen sobre tus labios. Los ojos comienzan a escocerte, la sal de dichas lágrimas comienza a hacer estragos, pero cada vez que intentas secarte el rostro, el escozor es aún peor. La garganta te pica, el llanto se ha tornado en gritos. No te importa que los vecinos te escuchen, porque, total, quienes deberían oírte no se encuentran allí. La respiración comienza a fallar, y poco a poco, al mismo ritmo que el dolor ha crecido en tu interior, expandiéndose como una gangrena, dejas de llorar, boqueando en busca de oxígeno. ¿Y si ya no pudieras volver a respirar? Pero tus pulmones vuelven a llenarse de aire una vez más, y es como si aquello que se ha roto en ti ya no existiera. Las lágrimas cesan; el monstruo, tus demonios, tus fantasmas han vuelto a su escondite; y el dolor desaparece, haciéndote creer que ya no existe. Sólo queda el silencio que hasta hace unos segundos llenaban tus chillidos. Chillidos como de cerdo en el matadero. A veces eso es justo lo que eres, un animal asustado camino a su ejecución. El silencio se hace aún más grande, ni siquiera eres capaz de escuchar los ruidos típicos de las casas, como la madera crujir, el zumbido de la nevera, la bombilla parpadear. Tampoco llegan a ti el ruido de los coches en la calle, las conversaciones lejanas, y la ambulancia bajo tu ventana. El silencio te da más miedo que el dolor. Porque el dolor existe, lo notas, el silencio ni siquiera. Pero entonces algo sucede, un sonido lejos, muy lejos, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper la quietud. Te das cuenta de que tienes los ojos fuertemente cerrados. 

— Jason. 

Es tu nombre, te llama. Abres los ojos y parpadeas varias veces hasta poder enfocarle. El mismo tiempo que tardas en poder fijar tu mirada en la suya, es el tiempo que él tarda en arrodillarse frente a ti. Pone sus manos sobre tus mejillas, y sus pulgares se mueven despacio, secando los últimos rastros de tu llanto. ¿Cuándo ha llegado? ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva allí? No importa. 

No vuelve a hablar. No pregunta, no comenta, ni siquiera despega sus labios. Acaricia tus mejillas humedecidas, pasea por tu cabellera desordenada, calma la piel de gallina que puebla tu cuello, busca tus manos y las masajea. 

Él no conoce ni la mitad de lo que sucede, no entiende ni un cuarto de lo que pasa, y aún así, allí sigue. Te busca, te encuentra. Te lucha, te protege. Te cuida, te quiere. Él no era el elegido para hacerlo, pero lo hace. Y tú lo aceptas, poco a poco, hasta que sólo queda él y nadie más. Llega un momento en el que tu cuerpo y mente le buscan con la misma imperiosidad con la que él lo hace. Y le necesitas, y aprendes a quererle. 

— Tim. 

Es su nombre, le llamas. Se acerca y te abraza, con fuerza, colocándose para poder meterte entre sus brazos, contra su pecho. Tú eres más mayor, más alto, más fuerte, más grande, y aún así, te acomodas contra él, y te haces pequeño. Como el dolor cuando casi parece que puedes ignorarlo. Cuando comienza en el pecho, como un pinchazo. Pero estando así, con él, ya no duele.


End file.
